


You kissed him in the rain

by Eridanney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanney/pseuds/Eridanney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically psiionic is a teacher and it's short</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kissed him in the rain

He's your student, and you're his teacher. It's wrong, you know, to love him the way you do. But you can't help it. He's been with you for four years, and now he's sticking around for some summer work with you. 

The summers here are rainy and it's raining pretty bad right now.

You hardly realized what was happening. He was sitting next to you helping you with some things.  
He'd graduated, he could be yours and yet you won't admit it. You couldn't do that to him, you loved him yes but you also loved him as a good friend. He probably sees you more as a father than someone to love.

It didn't matter. At this point you just wanted him to be in your life.

So when his hand was on top of yours you stopped and found him looking at you with those stunning blue eyes you'd come to think about sometimes.   
You had opened your mouth to say something but he said it first.

"I love you."

 

You were shocked. You would've pinched yourself if you didn't have your hand under his.  
But with that he was gone. Like he hadn't realized the weight of his admission and ran off before he could face the truth. 

You chased after him.  
Of course you did.  
Because you loved him too.

 

You found him outside, soaking in the storm, covering his tears with the water against his face.  
So you kissed him, like it was a cheesy movie but this wasn't a movie, it was life and you loved him and you just wanted him to know he didn't have to regret loving you.


End file.
